


My friend wrote a novel and all I could write was this tiny ficlet

by BossBot97



Category: Rod Allbright Alien Adventures - Bruce Coville
Genre: M/M, Snout's POV, berserk - Freeform, coming down from a high, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: Sorry about the titleComing off a berserk, Grakker always gets a bit depressed. To Grakker, a bit depressed translates to even less than usual control of his frustration. I pride myself in being the only one he permits to calm him.





	My friend wrote a novel and all I could write was this tiny ficlet

Coming off a berserk, Grakker always gets a bit depressed. To Grakker, a bit depressed translates to even less than usual control of his frustration. I pride myself in being the only one he permits to calm him. 

During dinner that night, he was extra touchy, barely eating at all, he was so busy growling, snarling and shouting. I’d had just about enough, and so had the rest of the crew. I stood and grabber Grakker’s and my dinners. “My apologies. The captain and I will be taking our leave early tonight.”

Madame Pong gave her customary bow in response. The Tar gave a knowing smile, and Phil burped “Pleasant dreams.”

Grakker got up without much fuss, knowing the pleasant acceptance he could achieve with me.

I walked us around the ship, taking the long way to our room. I’d hoped he would have some time to think on his actions and feelings and start to straighten them out a bit himself before we got there. He did, evidenced by the fact that he allowed me a moment to step aside before he barged into our room and flopped down on the bed-mats.

The picture of calm, I entered, closing the door behind me. I centered myself, pressing my toes into the swampy dirt of Grakker’s hometown. The room was more designed for Grakker’s tastes and comfort, because the surroundings didn’t really matter to me, just the beings inside it. I headed towards him, his mental state hard to bear witness to. At a flicker of his thoughts, I sat beside him and waited.

Waited...

Waited...

Waited…

Until finally, he shifted towards me. He moved just enough to rest his head in my lap. I laid a soft, spindly hand on his head. I alternated slowly stroking his head with gently rubbing his back. A light mind meld seemed to be the order of the night. As I felt him relax, leaching the tension out of his body, I reached out and touched my mind to his, inviting him to share with me. As he opened his mind, I began to feel him. 

His contentment coated joy at being gifted the berserk module.

His unrestrained frustration at the “bad wall”, followed by the pure glee at its defeat. 

The feeling of invincibility, untempered by real thought. 

His fear/pain at passing out, tainted and enhanced by my own.

My relief and joy as he squirmed back to life on the sick bay table.

His depression and aggression at being forced into a diplomacy module after he recovered from his berserk rage.

My care and pride for him in all things. 

As we finished relaying our feelings, bouncing and filtering them through each other’s mind, Grakker finally released the last of his tension. I smiled and offered him his dinner. “Dine with me?” I requested. He obliged, picking up a long worm and slurping it down. I smiled again and resumed eating my own dinner of fruit. We finished our meal slowly, and reveled in the comfort of simply being together.

FIN


End file.
